


Punishment

by sloppytoppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Trans Keith (Voltron), blowjob, pre-negotiated scene, roleplaying in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppytoppy/pseuds/sloppytoppy
Summary: Keith fucks up. Shiro punishes Lance for it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic.  
> Keith is trans and uses words like pussy/cunt/etc.  
> Shiro is referred to as Daddy in this scene.  
> They pre-planned this scene but I'm too lazy to write it.

Daddy is _mad_.

Daddy comes home mad when he sees me with my fingers in my panties and Lance is doing nothing to stop me. Daddy's been at work all day and well into the night and if I know something, it's that he doesn't like it when his darling boys dare to give themselves pleasure that is not by his hand, or his command.

I am the only one who broke the rule, as it is me with my pruny little fingers probing my sloppy little cunt but Lance is guilty by association: he shouldn't have let me play and shouldn't have tried to hide it.

Well, we are both in trouble now, me more so than Lance. Daddy doesn't even take his shoes off when he storms towards us and grabs us: Lance by the hair and me by my dirty, traitorous hand. He hauls us to the bedroom and there are no words spoken, no protest sounded. Lance and I are too terrified to break the almost calm music of three sets of feet marching to the master suite.

He stops in front of the bed. A king to accommodate playtime with his babies but I know that is not on the agenda tonight. He doesn't sit, nor do we. Lance is nearly shaking beside me and I don't have to see to be able to tell; I am the same way.

The first words spoken are a sharp bark of an order. “Undress, both of you.” When Daddy tells you to do something, you do it fast. Especially when he's mad. My movements are jerky as I slip my panties down my legs and rip my tank top off my shoulders. Lance is already bare when I finish.

“Sit by the headboard, brat.” Daddy says to me. I cannot look him in the eyes but I hasten to obey. I climb the bed on all fours and settle on the farthest end with my back propped up against the plush headboard. My eyes remain on my knees.

“Kitten, lay down in front of your brother. Have your head by the edge.” Lance obeys. Daddy calls him Kitten because he’s soft and cuddly as one. The sheets make soft swishes as his skin glides over the smooth cotton. Soon enough he is on his back in front of me.

Lance and I are different. He is taller than I, lankier, more beautiful, I think. His skin is dark and freckled and mine is pale as milk and uninterrupted. Lance stuns me with his glossy, blue eyes, and mine look back, purple irises dark with arousal. We are different but under His roof we are the same. Sometimes we are just boys, sometimes we are His gods, sometimes we are just repositories of cum. Always, we are for Daddy's pleasure.

It is now that Daddy starts to undress. First, the heavy jacket falls over the back of a chair. Sitting on the same chair, he shucks his shoes off and peels his socks off, all of them forming a neat pile by his feet. He rises to unbutton his shirt and that joins his coat. Daddy is not a kind of savage who just leaves his clothes strewn all over the place. 

He approaches the bed again, all taut skin stretched over corded muscle. He unbuckles his belt as he stops by Lance’s head. The slither of leather against his pants' loopholes sound threatening. For a while, Daddy watches me as he snaps the folded belt to make that cracking noise. I do not know when my eyes finally looked up to him. All I know is at that moment, I am terrified he will use that belt on poor Lance for crimes I have committed and he will do worse on me. Sometimes, I love “worse”. Tonight I am just sorry. Sorry, yet not enough that my pussy stops throbbing.

“You didn't make your bratty brother stop playing with himself, Kitten?” He is addressing Lance but his eyes remain on me.

Lance swallows before he speaks. “I told Keith not to but he wouldn't listen.”

Daddy looks down on Lance and cocks a brow. No curiosity, just a dare. A dare for him to make any more excuses. “And you didn't think to call me about it?”

Lance purses his lips. He knows when to hold his tongue when it matters.

Daddy shakes his head. Then he unhooks his slacks and shoves his boxers down with it. “We might as well put your good for nothing mouth to use then, Little Kitty.” Daddy takes his half-hard cock in hand, his fingers at the base of it so he can slap the length of it on Lance’s cheek. “Open up. We're going to punish mouths that displease Daddy.”

Lance's tongue flicks out to catch the bulbous head of Daddy's dick, then, his cheeks hollow out as he slowly sucks the length of it inside his mouth. From his position, head tilted slightly to the side and facing him, he takes it shallow and slow. Daddy clicks his tongue.

“Not like that, Kitten.” He takes Lance by the shoulders so he is flat on his back and tips Lance’s head down on the edge of the mattress. Lance only has time to catch his breath before Daddy shoves his cock inside his mouth and fucks it like it’s nothing but a fleshlight. Lance gags and I feel wetness seep out of my cunt so much that it drips down my ass cheeks and onto the pillow under me. I press my knees together. Daddy casts his eyes on me, his expression lazy as if he's not ramming his cock down his kitty’s throat. I am mesmerized by the sight of his balls slapping against Lance’s nose and how the spit-slicked dick disappears and reappears from my playmate’s plump lips. My thighs clench together and I long to do what has gotten us in trouble in the first place. Instead I twist my fingers into the sheets.

“Don't think, love, that Daddy won't punish you just because you technically didn't do anything. If you see your bratty brother doing something bad, you tell me and I will make him stop.” He slams into Lance’s throat faster. The noise Lance makes tells me he is gagging on spit and other things. His face is red. When Daddy reaches forward to squeeze his fingers around Lance’s pert nipple, he squirms.

Soon enough, Daddy shakes and rams into Lance’s mouth faster, then slower when his orgasm dies down. When he slips his dick out of Lance’s lips, cum and saliva drip down her face to amalgamate with the tears from his eyes. Daddy keeps one hand pumping his softening erection and the other tips Lance’s head up. Lance rises to sit.

“Wipe your face, darling, and don't even think about spitting. The next time this happens, tell your Daddy the bad things that our little brat is doing and maybe I'll let you join in punishing him, yes?”

Lance, still shaking and weeping and wiping body fluids off his face with the corner of the duvet, nods because his mouth is full of cream. Daddy kisses his cheek. “Good kitty. Go rest. Daddy's going to have a word with the little brat.”

I know it will be more than a word.

“Get over here, Keith.”

I swallow past a lump in my throat and obey; fearful, regretful, but excited.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the part where Keith gets punished, but not right now.


End file.
